Two Can Play
by xBeMinex
Summary: this was for a challange over on the Booth Express, my first time posting anything i have written


"Bones, Hey Bones, come on we have to go, BONES!" Booth shouted as he walked through the glass doors. He swiped his card and walked on the platform with Parker in tow.

"Daddy, where is Dr Bones. She promised she would come with us. Do you think she changed her mind?" the little boy asked his eye filling with tears.

"No bub, Bones promised so she will be here. We just have to find her first" Booth reassured Parker.

"So she is playing Hide and Seek then?" Parker asked, his eyes lighting up and all tears banished at the though of playing hide and seek.

"Yeah something like that bub" Booth answered, "Hey Angela, have you seen Bones? She is meant to me going out with me and Parker but I can't see her and I told her I would be here at 10am"

"Hi sweetie, Brennan is down in the basement with Hodgins, he was going through the garbage truck and he needed Brennan to id something. Oh there's Jack and Zach now, but no Brennan. What they found must have been something interesting."

"Oh no she doesn't, Angela do me a favor and keep your eye on Parker, I will have to go drag Bones away now, Thanks, you two" He said to Hodgins and Zack as he bent down to speak to Parker, "Ok buddy, you stay here with Angela while I go get Bones"

"Ok Daddy but member you have to tell her you found her" Parker said as he took Angela hand. Booth just laughed as the puzzled face of the braintrust and made his way down to the basement.

"HELP, Hodgins? Zach? You still here, the ladder has fallen and I can't get out, Hello!" Brennan shouted from inside the giant skip containing all the garbage. _'Ok now Brennan_ _think, its only a few feet just try taking a run and jump, oh but I can't that would_ _contaminate all the evidence, if there even is any in here!.'_ While Brennan's mind debated the best way to get out of the skip.

"You ok in there Bones?" He asked as he walked in to the basement.

"Booth, you need to help me, the ladder fell and now I can't get out. What you doing here anyway, were not meant to meeting until 10."

"Well Bones it is 10:30. Whoa hold on a minute you mean to tell me that with all your crazy martial arts, you can't Bruce Lee your way out of there, he would be so disappointed in you" He laughed.

"Booth I don't know what that mean but can you help me out here, please" She asked.

"Ok, so where did the ladder fall" He asked as he made his way round the skip.

"Well there are 2 ladders one for the outside and one on the inside. The one the outside should be still attached but you will have to pass me a bit of rope so I can get out, the ladder has to stay here, if we tried to remove it we could contaminate the evidence." Brennan explained.

Booth had found a piece of rope and had started to climb the ladder, once at the top he balance himself and flung the end of the rope to Brennan. "Ok Booth, now tie the rope the end of the ladder and that way I can pull myself up."

"I have already done that Bones, now you sure you're going to be able to pull yourself up?" Brennan through Booth a dirty look, "Ok sorry stupid question, Right were all set up here Bones, start rope swinging" Booth laugh, waiting on her infamous line, _I don't know what that means._ She really should make that her trademark. Brennan just ignored him and started to climb she got about half when she heard a scream from behind her.

"Daddyyyyyyyy" Parker shouted as he entered the basement with Angela Hodgins and Zack. Booth looked down at his son and lost his balance falling into the skip, knocking Brennan off on his way down.

Parker stood at the bottom of the skip with Angela, Hodgins and Zack. "Now that….. was better…. than… a high….. speed car chase" Hodgins managed to get out in between the laughter. Angela dissolved into fits of giggles and Zach just smiled.

Booth had landed on his back with Brennan on top of him. "Thanks Booth, cause you know that really helped"

"My pleasure Bones" Booth laughed.

"Daddy, were going to be late we have to hurry" Parker wined.

"We never seem to get break, do we Bones?" Booth asked as he looked in to Brennan eyes.

"No Booth, no we don't" She replied, "We never seem to be give one chance" Brennan was saying as she eyes slowly left his to look at his lips. She could feel his gaze drift to her lips as well, and _'oh god, was that his head moving toward me, yeah his head is moving toward mine and huh that's not fair he went to the left, I always go to the left, well to start with anyway'_

"Daddy, Dr Bones, come on we have to go" Parker shouted,

Booth huffed and put his head back on top of the garbage, will Brennan sighed, "Em Bones?"

"Yeah Booth" Brennan asked

"Your still on top of me" Booth laughed, Brennan blushed and rose as quickly as she could, avoiding Booth's gaze she made her way over to the rope to start climbing again.

"Well at least this time I know you won't fall on top of me" Bones laughed as she looked over her shoulder at Booth and now it was his turn to blush.

**A/N:** thanks for reading, now please leave a review, u know u want too lol


End file.
